O Rapto e as Consequências
by FireKai
Summary: Depois de uns problemas amorosos, a Hilary é raptada. Ela descobre que não foi a única a ser raptada e, mais tarde, o Kai juntase a ela. Será que vão ser salvos? Tyson x Hilary, Oneshot. Dedicada a HikariTenchi.


**Nota do autor: As personagens de Beyblade não me pertencem. Nesta fic vou tentar abordar uma coisa que acontece realmente, raptos. Ok, podem começar a ler!**

O Tyson acordou quando já passavam das onze da manhã. Quando olhou para o relógio deu um salto.

**Tyson:** Oh não! Estou atrasado para o meu encontro com a Hilary!

Ele vestiu-se rapidamente, passou pela cozinha, pegou numa sandes e saiu a correr do dojo.

No parque, a Hilary já estava a ficar impaciente.

**Hilary:** Ele já está uma hora atrasado. - disse a Hilary, olhando para o relógio. - Não vou esperar por ele nem mais um minuto!

A Hilary começou a caminhar em direcção à saída do parque. Infelizmente para ela o Tyson tinha entrado pelo outro lado do parque e eles desencontraram-se.

O Tyson procurou a Hilary perto do lugar onde eles tinham combinado encontrarem-se, mas ele não a encontrou.

**Tyson:** Bolas! Ela deve ter-se ido embora.

A Hilary caminhava pelas ruas da cidade. Estava triste. Estúpido Tyson, já não era a primeira vez que ele não aparecia para um encontro.

Eles não eram namorados, ainda, mas pela maneira como as coisas iam, nunca viriam a ser.

Depois de ter caminhado durante algum tempo a Hilary viu que estava numa parte da cidade que não conhecia.

**Hilary:** Onde, onde será que eu estou?

Ela decidiu voltar para trás, mas apercebeu-se que tinha andado e não tinha prestado atenção nenhuma por onde tinha vindo, por causa das ideias que ocupavam o seu pensamento.

**Hilary:** Estou perdida. - disse a Hilary, começando a ficar desesperada.

Para piorar a situação, não havia ninguém nas ruas a quem ela pudesse perguntar as direcções.

Decidiu então que iria continuar a caminhar. Podia ser que encontrasse alguém ou talvez acabasse por reconhecer alguma parte da cidade.

**Hilary:** Bolas, é nesta altura que eu me arrependo de não ter comprado um telefone portátil. - pensou a Hilary.

Ela continuou a andar pela cidade, até que, ao passar por um beco, ouviu um grito. A Hilary ficou extremamente assustada.

Ainda com receio espreitou para dentro do beco e viu um rapaz de cabelos azuis estendido no chão. Parecia estar a sofrer dores terríveis.

A Hilary, com muito cuidado, foi-se aproximando dele.

**Hilary:** Tu... tu estás bem?

O rapaz olhou para ela, com uns olhos azuis brilhantes. A Hilary estava preocupada, mas só percebeu que aquilo não passava de uma armadilha quando o rapaz se levantou rapidamente do chão e lhe apontou uma arma à cabeça.

**Rapaz:** Passa para cá todo o teu dinheiro.

**Hilary:** Eu... eu não tenho dinheiro nenhum comigo.

**Rapaz:** Então parece que vais ter de vir comigo.

O rapaz agarrou no braço da Hilary e puxou-a com ele. Ela teria gritado, mas além de ninguém estar ali para a ouvir, tinha medo que o rapaz disparasse se ela tentasse resistir.

Eles andaram durante algum tempo, passando pelos becos para não serem vistos por ninguém. A Hilary estava a começar a entrar em pânico.

Finalmente, eles chegaram a uma casa escura. O rapaz abriu a porta e ele e a Hilary entraram. Depois o rapaz trancou a porta novamente.

**Hilary:** O que é que me vais fazer?

**Rapaz:** Vais dar-me o teu número de telefone. Vou telefonar aos teus pais e pedir um resgate.

**Hilary:** Nem pensar!

O rapaz olhou para a Hilary com um olhar sério.

**Rapaz:** Não tens escolha, ou queres morrer aqui?

A Hilary ficou novamente em pânico quando o rapaz lhe apontou novamente a pistola.

**Hilary:** Está bem, eu dou-te o número.

**Rapaz:** Ainda bem.

O rapaz estendeu um papel e uma caneta à Hilary e ela escreveu o número de telefone.

**Rapaz:** Muito bem.

O rapaz agarrou no braço da Hilary e arrastou-a escada acima. Depois de destrancar a porta de um quarto, atirou a Hilary lá para dentro, fechou a porta e trancou-a novamente.

O quarto estava muito mal iluminado e a luz provinha apenas de uma janela alta, que estava parcialmente tapada e que não oferecia de modo nenhum uma rota de fuga para a Hilary.

Só depois da Hilary observar o quarto com atenção é que reparou numa rapariga com longo cabelo roxo e olhos dourados que se encontrava a um canto do quarto.

**Hilary:** Oh, pensava que estava aqui sozinha, quem és tu?

**Rapariga:** O meu nome é Vera.

**Hilary:** Eu sou a Hilary. Tu também foste raptada?

**Vera:** Mais ou menos.

**Hilary:** O que queres dizer com isso Vera?

**Vera:** É uma longa história.

**Hilary:** Então... Vera, mesmo que seja uma longa história e visto que não podemos sair daqui, podes contar-me o que se passou, certo?

**Vera:** Está bem, eu conto-te.

Longe dali, o Tyson tinha regressado ao dojo e sentia-se culpado por não ter aparecido à hora certa no encontro.

O Max apareceu no dojo e parecia preocupado.

**Tyson:** Olá Max!

**Max:** Tyson, tenho uma notícia terrível.

**Tyson:** O que foi?

**Max:** A Hilary foi raptada!

**Tyson:** O quê?

**Max:** É verdade! Os pais dela receberam um telefonema do raptor a exigir um resgate.

**Tyson:** Oh meu Deus! Espero que ela esteja bem.

Enquanto isso, a Hilary estava a ouvir a história da Vera, agora ela estava a falar do raptor.

**Vera:** O nome dele é Yuki. Ele não é tão mau como estás a pensar agora. Passou muitas dificuldades na vida. Os pais eram pobres e o pai dele morreu há pouco tempo. Ele não conseguiu arranjar dinheiro para se sustentar a si e à mãe. E por isso decidiu fazer raptos para ganhar dinheiro.

**Hilary:** Isso foi o que ele te contou?

**Vera:** Sim.

**Hilary:** Estou a compreender...

Nesse momento a porta do quarto abriu-se e outra pessoa foi atirada para dentro do quarto. O Yuki voltou a fechar a porta.

**Hilary:** Kai!

**Kai:** Hilary?

**Hilary:** Parece que agora fomos os dois raptados.

**Kai:** Azar o do raptor. Não penso que o meu avô lhe dê um cêntimo por mim. Ele nem se preocupa comigo.

**Vera:** O Yuki não é má pessoa.

**Hilary:** Kai, ouve a história da Vera.

A Vera começou a contar ao Kai o que tinha contado à Hilary.

O telefone voltou a tocar em casa dos pais da Hilary. O Yuki deu instruções aos pais da Hilary, dizendo-lhes quando e onde deveriam deixar o dinheiro.

Mas nesta altura, a policia já tinha instalado um aparelho que detectou o sinal do telefone.

**Tyson:** Vamos para lá agora!

**Max:** Sim!

**Ray:** Espero que a Hilary esteja bem.

**Kenny:** Isto vai ser perigoso.

**Mãe da Hilary:** Vamos lá embora.

Os Blade Breakers e os pais da Hilary entraram no carro da polícia e dirigiram-se ao local onde estavam os três reféns.

A Vera tinha acabado de contar ao Kai o que tinha contado à Hilary.

**Kai:** Ai essa é a história dele? Pois pouco me interessa! Isso não justifica nada disto.

**Vera:** Mas...

**Kai:** Eu também tenho um passado mau e não raptei ninguém! Eu quero é que o tal Yuki nos solte e vá para o quinto dos infernos!

**Vera:** Não digas isso!

**Kai:** E não quero a tua opinião Vera! Tu estás é apaixonada por ele! Sim, eu já ouvi falar nisso... as pessoas que se apaixonam pelos seus raptores!

A Vera corou imenso e a Hilary ficou surpreendida.

**Kai:** Para mim, tu e ele são dois malucos!

**Hilary:** Kai, pára com isso!

Nesse momento ouviram-se as sirenes da polícia.

**Kai:** Aha, parece que este jogo do gato e do rato está a terminar e o Yuki perdeu.

**Vera:** Oh, Yuki...

Na rua, a policia estava a postos.

**Policia:** Raptor, rende-te agora ou será pior para ti.

O Yuki apareceu à janela, surpreendido pela polícia ter aparecido. Um dos agentes tirou uma fotografia ao raptor e mandou-a para a central em poucos segundos identificaram o raptor, Yuki Samoto e telefonaram para a mãe dele.

**Yuki:** Eu nunca me vou render!

O Yuki desapareceu outra vez dentro da casa, trancando a janela.

**Mãe da Hilary:** Façam alguma coisa para tirar a minha filha dali.

**Policia:** Calma minha senhora, estamos a fazer tudo o que podemos.

Dentro da casa, o Yuki abriu a porta do quarto e apontou a arma aos três reféns.

**Yuki:** Parece que me descobriram, mas eu não vou ser apanhado.

**Vera:** Yuki…

**Hilary:** É melhor entregares-te.

**Yuki:** Eu não me vou entregar! E se for preciso mato-vos a todos!

**Kai:** Espero que quando te apanharem, apanhes muitos anos de cadeia!

**Hilary:** Kai!

**Yuki:** Isso é a tua opinião, mas tu não sabes como foi a minha vida!

**Kai:** Sei sim e digo-te que a minha foi muito pior! E nunca fiz nada do que tu estás a fazer.

No exterior, a mãe do Yuki, de nome Alda, tinha chegado.

**Policia:** O seu filho está lá dentro com os reféns.

**Alda:** Oh, meu pobre filho. Ele deve estar confuso, ele sempre foi bom menino.

**Mãe da Hilary:** Qual bom menino, qual quê! Ele é um raptor! E tem de pagar por isso!

**Alda:** Quem é a senhora para falar assim do meu filho?

**Mãe da Hilary:** Sou a mãe de um dos reféns! E o seu filho devia era ir preso!

**Alda:** O meu filho é um bom rapaz! Vocês é que não compreendem!

**Mãe da Hilary:** Ele devia era estar a apodrecer numa prisão!

**Alda:** Ai sim? E o seu filho ou sua filha devia era estar morto ou morta!

Desta vez tinha sido a gota de água para a mãe da Hilary. Ela lançou-se para cima da Alda e começou a puxar-lhe os cabelos. A Alda tentou afastá-la, mas a mãe da Hilary deu-lhe um murro. Em menos de dez segundos, a mãe da Hilary tinha arrasado a Alda.

**Mãe da Hilary:** E isto é para ver quem é mais forte! Sua estúpida!

**Pai da Hilary:** Calma querida...

**Mãe da Hilary:** Eu estou calma, mas se ninguém fizer nada, eu vou lá salvar a minha filha!

**Tyson:** E eu também!

Dentro da casa, o Yuki tinha a arma apontada à cabeça do Kai.

**Yuki:** Tu vais ser o primeiro a morrer!

**Kai:** Ai sim?

O Kai agarrou uma das pernas do Yuki, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse no chão. A arma caiu para longe.

A Hilary apanhou a arma e levantou-se rapidamente.

**Hilary:** Yuki, podemos resolver isto a bem. Entrega-te agora.

Inesperadamente, a Vera saltou sobre a Hilary, fazendo com que as duas caíssem no chão. Mais uma vez a arma rodopiou pelo chão.

**Vera:** Não vou deixar que o Yuki vá preso!

**Hilary:** Larga-me sua louca!

Desta vez foi o Kai que apanhou a arma.

**Kai:** Acabou a brincadeira! Vera, larga a Hilary agora!

A Vera, mesmo com a arma apontada a si, não largou a Hilary.

**Kai:** Tu é que sabes!

O Kai disparou um tiro, que quase acertou na perna da Vera. Ela, assustada, correu para o Yuki e abraçou-se a ele.

**Kai:** Acabou o jogo aqui.

**Hilary:** É pena, mas a vossa história de amor não resultou.

O Kai e a Hilary saíram do quarto, trancando a porta atrás de si. Saíram da casa, deram as chaves aos polícias e eles encarregaram-se do resto.

**Mãe da Hilary:** Estava tão preocupada contigo. Ainda bem que estás bem!

**Tyson:** Sim, ainda bem...

E assim foi. O Yuki foi preso pelos actos que tinha cometido e a Vera regressou a casa. Os seus pais submeteram-na a um rigoroso tratamento.

Quanto à Alda, passou três dias no hospital a recuperar. Não era à toa que a mãe da Hilary era cinturão negro.

Passou-se uma semana e o Tyson e a Hilary estavam sentados num banco de jardim.

**Hilary:** Fica a saber que isto foi tudo culpa tua.

**Tyson:** Minha?

**Hilary:** Claro! Se tivesses chegado a hora, eu não teria andado por aí de cabeça perdida e não tinha sido raptada.

**Tyson:** Prometo que não me atraso mais.

**Hilary:** Espero bem que não.

O Tyson e a Hilary sorriram e deram as mãos. Começaram a caminhar em direcção à saída do parque, à medida que o sol começava a desaparecer no horizonte.

**Fim**

Ok, o que acharam da fic? Boa, má, assim assim? Bem, antes de me ir embora, queria dizer-vos que escrevi esta fic, depois de ter visto um episódio de Malhação onde os alunos tinham ficado reféns.

Achei muito estúpido quando no final os alunos decidiram que iriam depor a favor do raptor e estavam a apoiá-lo e tudo o mais. Pelo amor de Deus! Achei isso completamente irreal. Quem no seu perfeito juízo iria defender o raptor, ainda mais quando se é um dos reféns? Há gente para tudo, mas nesta fic, as coisas são diferentes para mostrar isso mesmo.

Se eu fosse uma das pessoas raptadas queria é que o raptor pagasse pelo que tinha feito e mais nada, afinal é uma questão de justiça e penso que não pensaria nos sentimentos do raptor, afinal ele também não tinha pensado nos sentimentos das pessoas que tinha raptado, não é?

Também falei do problema da Vera, que se apaixonou pelo raptor e isso acontece realmente, embora eu não consiga perceber muito bem como é que alguém se pode apaixonar por uma pessoa que nos está a raptar, mas a verdade é que isso acontece e normalmente isso acaba mal.

Quando deixarem a vossa review (vão deixar, não vão? Por favor!) Deixem também um comentário sobre isto. O que é que fariam se fossem vocês raptados, ok? Por hoje é tudo. Até à próxima fic!


End file.
